Player-Created Team
History when we first see them Quentin Sands of the New York Nightmare has laid a career ending injury to their QB and the loss sends the team down into Division III. It is unknown how long this team has been in the league prior to the events of the game, what their original nickname was, or even if they played in the same city. In the game's intro, in which the team is seen losing to the Nightmare, they have an orange, blue, and white color combination, with a blue hawk or similar bird appearing on the helmet. The team's owner, Lyman Strang, decides that he's tired of losing so he wipes the slate clean, giving the team a new staff, new players, and even a new nickname. He also makes a bet with Mayor Sheila Andrews that if his team can win the League Championship she will push through a bill for his new stadium to be built. If the team fails to win, Strang will make a generous donation to Andrews' campaign fund. Now the player can select the city, logo, team colors, stadium and uniform for this team and then has to choose a new Coach, new Offensive & Defensive Coordinators, team doctor, as well as a rookie from the draft and a veteran to be team captain. After this the team starts out in Division III where they shock the world by winning the Division III Championship against the Arizona Outlaws. Following this, Strang signs recently released star LB Bruno Battaglia, over the objections of the team's coach, who insists that Battaglia is a locker room cancer. They then follow this up by defeating the Minnesota Reapers in the Division II Championship. In the Xbox 360 version of the game following your Division II Championship Arizona trades you star WR Tito Maas. In their first game of Division I play their star rookie, weather it be Clayton Wescott, Tyrone Kilgore, or Justin Jonas is taken out by Quentin Sands. Also most of the team had been jailed due to an incident the night before the game where the player's team and the Nightmare came to blows at a nightclub. Everyone is bailed out except the team's veteran captain weather it be Ted Lawless, Kurt Shock, or Darryl Kinsman who is left to rot due to upsetting the mayor. Eventually the team comes back together and once again shocks the world by defeating the Nightmare and winning the League Championship all in a single season something no one had done before. As the storyline progresses, certain players struggle with personal issues. The team's rookie falls for Jacqui, the captain of the team's cheerleader squad, despite the no-fraternization rule between players and cheerleaders. The relationship is complicated when Battaglia joins the team, as he and Jacqui already know each other, and he also attempts to put the moves on her. In fact, the nightclub brawl with the Nightmare stems from the rookie attacking Sands after he suggests that he (Sands)is the only one who could satisfy Jacqui. The team's veteran, meanwhile, was supposed to retire after the previous season, but was forced to play another season despite being considered washed-up and past his prime, due to financial problems stemming from gambling debts and other misfortunes. The night before the championship game, he sells his copy of the team's playbook to Sands and then calls his bookie to place a bet on the game. However, it is later revealed that the playbook he sold Sands turned out to be a fake, and he bet on his own team. After the events of the season, a federal investigation is launched into the finances of the team's new stadium. The investigation reveals misuse of public funds, resulting in an indictment of Strang and a recall of Mayor Andrews. The team is sold to The League, who relocates it as the Philadelphia Brawlers after having them play poorly and getting bumped back down to Division III. As a result, this is NOT the same team the player will control in Blitz II, though the player will likely have the option to give it the same name and colors. In the storyline, the default city and nickname for this team are the Albaquerque Demons. Team Captain: Ted Lawless, Kurt Shock, or Darryl Kinsman (Your Choice) Stadiums Dobbs Colosseum, Four Falls Field, Memorial Stadium (Your Choice) Coaches & Doctors Head Coach: Tim Fazio, Giovanni Carmazzi, or Tony Green Team Doctor: Dr. Boza, Dr. Iserman, or Dr. Chu Coordinators Offensive Coordinator: Armand Marken, Ellis Caccio, or Dallas Breaker Defensive Coordinator: Jim Campen, "Pops" Rodriguez, or Dane Delson Note:Players not involved in the storyline can have their name and appearance changed. Veteran, Rookie, and Acquisitions of the team cannot be edited. Category:Teams Category:Blitz: The League teams